my_unicornfandomcom-20200214-history
Craftbook IC
Integrated Circuits (Craftbook IC) Die Craftbook IC's sind eine praktische Ergänzung für den Freund des Redstone. Triggered IC's benötigen eine angeschlossene Redstone Leitung um auslösen zu können. Die Zuleitung erfolgt über das "Sign", wo zwischen 3 Möglichen Inputs unterschieden wird. Je nach Typ des IC muss darauf geachtet werden. MC1000 SISO Repeater - Repeats a state from input to output terminals. MC1001 SISO NOT gate - Inverts the input state. MC1017 SISO Rising edge-triggered toggle flip flop - Toggles state when input goes high. MC1018 SISO Falling edge-triggered toggle flip flop - Toggles state when input goes low. MC1020 SISO 1-bit random number generator - Emits a random state when input goes high. MC1025 SISO Server time modulus 2 - Server time modulus 2. MC1110 SISO Wireless transmitter - Transmit a state to a band. MC1111 SISO Edge-triggered wireless receiver - Receives a state transmitted by MC1110. MC1230 SISO Day check - Outputs whether it is day or night. MC1260 SISO Water sensor - Outputs a high when water is detected. MC1261 SISO Lava sensor - Outputs a high when lava is detected. MC1262 SISO Light sensor - Outputs a high when a minimum specified light level is reached. MC1420 SISO Divide-by-N - Splits another clock rate into a less frequent one. MC1510 SISO MessageSender - Sends a Short Message to one or more players. MC2020 SI3O 3-bit random number generator - Outputs 3 random bits when input goes high. MC2999 SI3O Marquee - Cycles (bitshifts) a signal between output pins on high input. MC3002 3ISO 3-input AND - Outputs the AND of 3 inputs. MC3003 3ISO 3-input NAND - Outputs the NAND of 3 inputs. MC3020 3ISO 2-input XOR - Outputs the XOR of 2 inputs. MC3021 3ISO 2-input XNOR - Outputs the XNOR of 2 inputs. MC3030 3ISO RS NOR latch - Simulates the function of a SR latch made from NOR gates. MC3031 3ISO Inversed RS NAND latch - Simulates the function of a SR latch made from NAND gates with inversed inputs. MC3032 3ISO JK negative edge-triggered flip flop - JK flip flop. MC3033 3ISO RS NAND latch - Simulates the function of a SR latch made from NAND gates. MC3034 3ISO Rising edge-triggered D flip flop - Sets output based on D input when clock input goes to high. MC3036 3ISO Level-triggered D flip flop - Sets output based on D input while clock input is high. MC3040 3ISO Multiplexer - Chooses one of two inputs as the output. MC3101 3ISO Counter - Sets the output to high once counted to a number. MC4000 3I3O Full adder - Full adder. MC4010 3I3O Half adder - Half adder. MC4100 3I3O Full subtractor - Full subtractor. MC4110 3I3O Half subtractor - Half subtractor. MC4200 3I3O Dispatcher - Sets only one of two outputs at a time to one input. Self-triggered IC's Die Selbstauslösenden IC's brauchen keine angeschlossene Redstone Leitung, da sie schon eine eingebaute Clock besitzen und demnach alle 2 Ticks automatisch auslösen. MC0111 MC1111 ZISO Wireless receiver - Receives a state transmitted by MC1110. MC0230 MC1230 ZISO Day check - Outputs whether it is day or night. MC0260 MC1260 ZISO Water sensor - Outputs a high when water is detected. MC0261 MC1261 ZISO Lava sensor - Outputs a high when lava is detected. MC0262 MC1262 ZISO Light sensor - Outputs a high when a minimum specified light level is reached. Eine ausführliche Liste aller IC gibts -hier-